Tormenta perfecta
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: o.o, ya se me estan acabando las ideas..Minific Shounenai, y tal vez lime! KaixRei


Kaché, Kaché.. volví nuevamente con otra de mis historias randome.. well, wathever.. o si! 17 de marzo, mi cumpleaños!

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensamientos

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei.. que mas?

Genero: shonen-ai y talvez algo de lime al final

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo el mundo sabe y por que la diosa Krishna así lo dijo por razones muy buenas..beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki…

Dedicatoria: es de mi para mi.. kache, kache! Mi cumple es maniana

* * *

La tormenta no cesaba.. al principio del día era soleado y seco.. un perfecto día de verano, pero luego que los cuatro chicos de los BladeBreakers salieran del estadio, después de arduas batallas de muestras, el clima empeoró, y en el transcurso de la tarde solo la tormenta se hacia mas y mas densa. Ya eran mas de las siete de la noche y nuestros queridos bladebreakers compartían palabras sobre todo lo sucedido esa misma tarde durante la presentación.. por lo menos todos los presentes.

"y vieron como estuvo Dragoon!" chilló con emoción el nipón, refiriendose al suceso de hace unas horas atrás.

"claro Takao" afirmó el pequeño rubio americano, contagiado de la alegría de su amigo japones.

"es otra victoria mas para los bladebreakers!" gritó con vanidad.

"hmmm" suspiró con desgano el hermoso CHICO chino mientras miraba su comida intacta.

"¿te ocurre algo Rei?" preguntó el americano notando la extraña actitud del peli-negro.

"¿eh?" captó la atención del oriental "n-no es nada" hablo con nerviosismo

"estas..seguro?" preguntó nuevamente el rubio un tanto preocupado.

"si" dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocuparlo tanto

"no vas a comer?" preguntó el moreno

Negó débilmente con la cabeza "no"

"Rei, estas enfermo?" habló el miope por primera vez en la cena.

"no" negó por segunda vez esa noche "estoy bien chicos"

"bien?" musitó el japonés "pero deja de hablar así! Sabía que mucho tiempo con Kai no era bueno"

"hablando de él, donde esta?" preguntó extrañado el peli-café sin quitar la mirada de su querida Dizzy.

"hm..a quien le importa!" dijo Takao con desinterés "el debe estar bien! Además, el se sabe la dirección, no?

"si, pero eso no es lo que preocupa" habló el rubio

"si, por si no lo notaste, Takao, hay una tormenta!" apuntó el menor

'Kai, regresa pronto' pensó preocupado el oji-ambar mientras fijaba la vista hacia una de las ventanas, viendo como las hojas arrancadas por el feroz viento, chocaban con fireza contra el vidrio.

"debe estar bien.. ya sabes como es Kai" trató de animar el rubio, al notar la expresión del rostro de Rei

'eso espero' se dijo a si mismo, intentando de no pensar en lo peor. La noche fue pasando y lo único que ocurría era la tormenta empeorando a cada hora. Rei intentó hacer cualquier distracción para que a los chicos se les olvidara el ir a dormir, hasta vieron la misma película dos veces, bueno… una y medio ya que la luz se fue a la mitad de ella solo para regresar unos diez minutos después. Pero la inevitable hora de dormir llegaría arde o temprano, lo que fue exactamente a las 11:47, después de todo los cuatro estaban exhaustos de tan agotador día. Cada uno se dirigió hacia su respectivo cuarto proponiéndose el dormir lo que restaba de la noche para poder despertar a una hora razonable el día siguiente y continuar con sus labores como campeones mundiales.

* * *

POV Rei

1:04 a.m.

Bostezo con pereza. Ya deben ser mas de las doce de la noche y aun no puedo conciliar el sueño.. Camino por el pasillo de las habitaciones con sigilo para no despertar a nadie mientras froto mis manos contra mi mismo tratando de proporcionarme calor. La noche era fría y al parecer aun la tormenta no cesaba, se podía escuchar aun las hojas arrancadas violentamente de los árboles chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana haciendo el momento mas lúgubre. No le encontré la necesidad en prender la luz, ya que mi vista se adapta fácilmente a la oscuridad y sería una molestia para los que duermen ahora.

Sigo caminando sintiendo el frío contacto de mis pies al tocar el suelo sin tapizar, un extraño revuelco en mi estoago comienza a proporcionarse a medida que me acerco a la sala mas no le presto la mínima atención. Ya casi llego a la cocina, atravieso la ultima puerta del pasillo y por alguna razón mi vista reposa en una de las puerta de las habitaciones.

Hm..que extraño, está abierta.. de quien es, a ver, si yo duermo junto la de Takao luego está la de Kenny después la de Max y queda…

"el cuarto de Kai.." susurro con algo de sorpresa..

Él no había llegado al pasar de las once por lo que decidimos que dormiríamos y si mañana no se encontraba en casa llamaríamos a la policía. Que pasa si no a llegado, donde estará?.. tranquilo Rei, el debe estar bien.. tal vez solo dejó la puerta abierta, mejor será que la cierre.

Me acerco con pasos silenciosos aunque aun no se porque, ya que el viento hace mas ruido que Takao en las mañanas. Llego a la puerta de su recamara y agarró la manija de ella para estirar mi brazo; ver si se halla dentro para calmarme es lo que quiero ahora.

"Kai.." digo con el menor tono de voz posible, para ver si hay alguna señal de él pero no escucho que me responda. Decido aun con algo de duda, entrar a su cuarto para ver si se encuentra, camino con pasos inseguros hacia la cama en medio de la habitación. Me acercó a su tálamo y comienzo a susurrar su nombre mientras tomo la punta de la sabana y la abro un poco solo para ver que el bulto no era mas que eso, un maldito bulto de sabanas que me izo sentir aliviado por unos instantes!..ahora estoy completamente preocupado, sigue lloviendo y no hay señal de Kai desde la tarde.. no es bueno que ande por la calle en estos climas.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación guiándome hacía mi primer destino: la cocina. Aun no entiendo por que tanta preocupación por Kai.. es mi líder y mi mejor amigo… pero… a veces siento algo totalmente distinto, mucho mas fuerte que amistad, es una extraña emoción que me llena de felicidad y hace sentir totalmente embragado de ella. Max me lo ha dicho antes, dice que es por amor que me preocupo por el, que por amor sigo soportándolo de esta manera, q el que me insulte y diga cuantas cosas sobre mi me afecten demasiado es un síntoma de ellos. Y sabiendo estas cosas se que no puedo tenerlo, es totalmente fuera de mis alcances y expectativas. Es de un diferente circulo social, diferentes familias somos, cuantos infitos de diferencias en aspectos y estilos de vida, desde nuestras cuentas bancarias hasta nuestra comida favorita es muy distinta y yo.. simplemente no puedo vivir con ello. Por eso, últimamente he estado intentando olvidarlo todo.. todos los roses accidentales que me llegaron a sonrojar.. todas mis malditas preocupaciones de cada cosa que le ocurra.. hm..espero que este bien.

Sin darme de cuenta ya he llegado al medio de la cocina, me acerco hacia el fregadero y tomo uno de los vasos que esperaban a ser secados para llenarlo con un poco de leche de la nevera. Tomo en pequeños sorbos el liquido hasta terminar el vaso y luego lo coloco en el lavabo mientras que con mi mano libre limpio los rastros de leche de mi boca. Bueno, ya me siento mejor…ceo… aun tengo el mariposeo en mi estomago pero puedo dormir con el. Mantengo en mi mente i siguiente objetivo la cual es dormir lo mas pronto posible mientras salgo del lugar con menos sigilo que con el que entre. Pero justamente a lo que pasaba frente a la sala escucho el rechinar de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente.. Me sobresalto en mi mismo lugar al escuchar los chillones pasos de alguien. Mi maldita curiosidad me obliga a acercarme hacia la entrada. Ahora me siento como en alguna película barata de terror pues a medida que me acerco los pasos continúan adentrándose al apartamento.

"K-Kai?" murmuro al ver al integrante cara a cara. Este se queda quieto.. respirando agitadamente y empapado de pies a cabeza. De repente siento como unas frías y mojadas manos me empujan hacia la pared mas cercana, atrapando mi cuerpo con el suyo y logrando mojar gran parte de mi vestuario.

Quería preguntar, y lo iba a hacer! Pero al darme cuenta me había comenzado a besar los labios, simplemente no lo podía asimilar, Kai me estaba besando sin ninguna explicación ni alguna palabra de promedio! Mis ojos no podían estar mas abiertos de lo que ya estaban. Y luego siento sus fuertes mordidas hacia mis labios, comenzó a cerrarlos apenas percatándome de ello , y empiezo a dejarme llevar, dejando abrir mis labios para probar los suyos, siento su lengua deslizarse en mi boca, mi paladar. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Fue candente, excepcional, brusco, no lo podía creer.. Tímidamente llevo mis manos hacia su cuello y lo rodeo con ellas pero solo unos momento ya que siento su cuerpo hervir bajo aquellas ropas mojadas. Lo empujo suavemente para hacer que se aleje pero el se niega rotundamente, obligándome empujar mas fuerte al fin alejándolo de mi cuerpo y dejándome libre.

Relamo mis labios limpiando la sangre de mi herida "Kai, estas enfermo… no sabes lo que haces"

"sk.. eso es lo mejor…" comentó sorprendiéndome. Lo veo tambalearse, por lo que me acerco para tomarlo por los hombros y ayudarle.. mal hecho. Volvió con su brusquedad que me comenzaba a desquiciar de deseo, pero esta enfermo y si había pasado toda la tarde y noche bajo esa tormenta, debía ser atendido pronto.

"no Kai!" exclamo volviendo a quitármelo de encima pero esta vez solo comienza a tambalearse y perdiendo completamente el equilibro provocando que caiga en el suelo con tanta pesadez. Me acerco a el algo dudoso pero no importa, en estos momentos ya no importa. Hago que se apoye en mi pero literalmente lo estoy llevando arrastrado hacia el sofa mas cercano.

"Kai, quédate aquí si.. llamaré a un medico" dijo dándome la vuelta mas el vuelve a detenerme tomándome de una mano, haciéndome voltear

"Rei… te ves muy lindo en la noche" me sonrojo terriblemente por su comentario. Suavemente suelto mi mano de la de él y vuelvo a encaminarme al teléfono para poder llamar al hospital mas cercano.

"si, necesito un medico…" volteó a verlo y veo que se ha quedado adormilado "rápido"

* * *

porque dejo las cosas tan cortas, se supone que es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno.. les daré una explicación de porque tan coro…TAREA.. exacto.. me dejaron montañas de tares para el dia de mi cumpleaños… que mierda -.-.. necesitan idear regalos mejores… y si, mi cumpleaños es mañana 17 de marzo, dia de san Patricio.. kaché, kaché!... que bello no? 

Y pues, con respecto a la historia, mi hermana no esta por lio qu e tuve que corregir poco a poco con un diccionario a mano.. ya saben que no ser muy buna con el español.. pero ago lo posible para que la sea entendible... y se que esta corto.. no me lo repitan.. solo tarde unos minutos en hacerlo por que es para mi cumple. Bueno, ni modo.. Kaché, kaché! Bye, bye…

Atte.

_Auras Hayumi _


End file.
